See You at 7!
by bufffycat
Summary: Asking out someone to the movies is easy. Escaping from their family is another matter. Prussia x Canada vs FACE family.


Gilbert brought his car to a stop and put it into park outside the two-story house. He looked at the house and then quickly leaned into the view of his rear view mirror. Yup, still awesome, not that he needed to actually look to know that. He opened the door and stepped out, pausing to straighten the T-shirt he had on. His younger brother's… whatever he was, had dug through Gilbert's closet in excitement to help him chose what to wear with the news Gilbert had brought to dinner the evening before. His brother had given him his version of congratulations in a rare moment of what an outside observer would deem normal brotherly interaction, before his brother had followed the excited chattering sounds into the bedroom, no doubt to pick up whatever was being tossed around.

They made a strange pair, Gilbert thought as he headed towards the front door. Who would have known that his serious rule following brother would end up with the overly cheerful person he spent all his time with now. Opposites really must attract he considered. Who was he kidding? He was standing at the front door of his opposite at this very moment! His usual grin got even wider.

Gilbert hit the doorbell beside the door and then listened with interest to the sudden whirlwind of noise behind the oak door. He could hear one voice yelling out instructions, while one pair of footsteps raced up a set of stairs while a much louder pair crashed towards the door he stood behind.

The heavy door flew open and Gilbert met a grinning face that immediately invaded his personal space. Although he would admit that this person did have the same physical features as his twin, he could never understand how people managed to confuse them when their personalities were so opposite. He preferred the quietest of the pair to this one.

"I can't believe you finally asked Mattie out!" Alfred leapt through the door and picked Gilbert up into a crushing hug. Gilbert gasped and struggled to free himself but ended up being half carried into the home by the surprisingly strong man. Alfred didn't appear to notice the desperate attempts of escape as he continued to chat and anything that seemed to appear in his mind would come spilling out of his mouth.

"Let him go Alfred."

Gilbert was grateful to whoever it was that saved him until he realized who that person was. Out of the two, he preferred the loud twin over the glare he was receiving from beneath the prominent eyebrows of the man across the room. Gilbert wasn't afraid of anything, but he definitely didn't want to be left alone in the room where there would be no witnesses to the murder that would possibly occur.

"Well, catch ya later bro!" Alfred playfully punched Gilbert and then sprinted up the stairs, his signature laugh echoing back. Gilbert rubbed his arm. He was sure it was going to have a large bruise to show later, with a better story when he told how he got it. The room was now silent save for the ticking of the grandfather clock and Gilbert shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you have planned for this evening?" Arthur continued to stare.

Gilbert thought how to respond. Matthew would prefer it if he made a good impression to his family, but it wasn't as though they wouldn't like him. What would be appropriate? Manners? He tried to recall how everyone else responded in these types of situations.

"We're going to see a film together." Gilbert grinned. Confidence would surely help him and he had plenty of that.

Arthur's face never changed. What was wrong? What had he said? Gilbert felt a twinge of panic rise in his chest.

"What time will you be returning?" Arthur demanded next. Gilbert tried to recall how long the film they were planning on seeing was and remembered that he, unlike his brother, didn't pay attention to the details of these things. He guessed a length then added more time to it just in case before tentatively giving a response. Since when did he respond like this, he thought to himself.

There was another minute of silence and intense glaring, before Arthur's mouth stretched to form more of a grin but combined with the still furrowed eyebrows it was far from comforting. He produced a platter, from where Gilbert could only guess, and held it out. "Scone?" Arthur offered.

Finally some sort of reaction, Gilbert thought as he took one of the offered pastries from the pile but the slightly crazed look made him wonder if it was poisoned. He grinned in thanks and stuffed the entire thing into his mouth and immediately wished he hadn't. Arthur continued to stare at him expectantly, and Gilbert tried to swallow figuring that it wouldn't need to be poison since it would most likely kill him anyway.

"Let me be perfectly clear," Gilbert paused in mid-chew at looked back at Arthur's face that had once again become serious. "If you, in any way, take advantage of my son this evening I will personally make a trip to your home and you will be unable to escape what I have planned for you."And Arthur went over in much detail the entirety of what he had planned.

'Matthew where are you?' Gilbert though desperately.

* * *

"And if you two amorous lovers find yourselves in the backseat of his car…"

"Père!" Matthew exclaimed. His face was bright red and he kept trying to keep Francis from stuffing things he knew wouldn't be needed on a first date that was only to the movies. He had effectively been barricaded into his room by his father who had blocked the only exit and began giving him advice. Well, there was another exit, and Matthew was giving the 2nd story window some serious thought.

Alfred ran by the open door, singing that obnoxious song about him and Gilbert in a tree. Matthew didn't think it possible, but he flushed further and called out to his brother "You're just jealous that no one can stand to be around you for too long!" Alfred, of course, couldn't hear the comment over the sound of his own laughter.

Francis seemed to be content with the vast amount of knowledge he had shared with his son in the ways of love and allowed Matthew to escape the room. Francis followed him down the stairs to find Arthur still staring down Gilbert. He then focused on the plate of scones that was sitting on the table near them and decided to dispose of the offending item while Arthur's attentions were elsewhere.

Mathew began tugging on Gilbert's arm to try to get them to leave. He wasn't sure, but it looked as though the already pale man was even paler than usual. Gilbert was responding stiffly and never looking away from Arthur as he backed towards the door he came through. Mathew glanced from him to Arthur who smiled warmly at Matthew and told him to go and have fun.

Soon enough, Gilbert was behind the wheel and Mathew in the passenger seat. Mathew glanced back at the house to see his family in the doorway waving farewell to him. Francis caught his eye and gave him a wink. Mathew slid down in his seat to avoid looking at any of them. Gilbert glanced at the house only to gain the attention of Arthur who stared back. Gilbert gulped, and made a hasty retreat away from the home.

As they headed towards the cinema the car was filled with an awkward silence. Gilbert glanced at Matthew who had yet to sit back up in his seat then looked back at the road and tried to think up a good conversation starter. Something. Anything. He grinned as he turned back to Matthew.

"Your family seems interesting."


End file.
